It is known to use electrical connectors capable of transferring electrical current in excess of 100 Amperes (100 A) in electric vehicles (EVs) hybrid-electric vehicles (HEVs). As non-EVs and non-HEVs become increasingly electrified to reduce greenhouse gasses, electrical connectors require increasingly robust, reliable, and safe designs.
High current electrical connectors have used ring terminals and bolts to increase a clamp force between electrical terminals. These ring and bolt connector designs typically require large mounting areas. Increasing the current carrying capacity of these connector designs is typically accomplished by increasing a diameter of the ring terminal to provide a larger contact area, making the resulting connector systems more difficult to package within a vehicle. Blade and socket terminal connectors can be configured to be more compact, however increased clamp force typically requires increased insertion force which may exceed ergonomic force limits for assembly operators. Therefore a compact connector system capable of providing adequate clamp force for high current applications while also capable of meeting ergonomic mating force requirements for assembly operators remains desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.